


The comfort of your touch

by BrightCrystal



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut, post-match sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightCrystal/pseuds/BrightCrystal
Summary: World Cup 2018. Argentina-Iceland. It's a disaster, and Leo needs Paulo's help to feel better after the game. It isn't the first time they end up in bed, and Paulo hopes it isn't the last one.Basically just a Dybessi one shot that no one asked for.





	The comfort of your touch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after the Argentina-Iceland game (duh) and wasn't going to publish it, but just in case there's someone else out there who's a sucker for Paulo with older men: here you go. This isn't unedited, but it's not exactly meticulously edited either, so I hope you'll forgive that.  
> I'm on [tumblr](http://dybalarcon.tumblr.com/) and I'm always ready to scream about Paulo and/or other football players.

Leo didn’t look at him once during the entire match. He kept his head down when Paulo tried to search for his gaze after the penalty, and even during half-time he only gave Paulo short, almost courteous glances as he tried to boost the morale of the team. When the ninety minutes were up, the other players on the bench made their way hastily to the dressing room, but Paulo waited at the edge of the pitch, watching as Leo greeted the Icelandic players, disappointment clear on his face. When Leo finally stepped off the pitch and moved towards Paulo, he still held his eyes fixed on the ground, but as they walked towards the changing room side by side, he put his arm firmly around Paulo’s shoulders. 

“You didn’t have to wait,” Leo said curtly. To someone else it might have sounded unkind, but Paulo knew the tone to be frustration and disappointment caused by a badly played match. He also knew that the way to make Leo feel better was to let him be in control, and so he bowed his head, trying to make himself smaller as he leaned into him. Paulo had learned that Leo always needed one of two things; he either wanted Paulo to take him gently down from a high crated by a good game, or he needed Paulo to give him the control, the satisfaction or the thrill that a bad game hadn’t given him. Well, there had also been a few times when Leo just wanted sex for no particular reason, and Paulo was absolutely fine with that. 

He briefly wondered whether the stewards and journalists that they passed by would find it odd that Leo was giving him such special attention, but since nobody really paid them any attention, he concluded that there probably wasn’t any need to be nervous. 

“I wanted to,” Paulo answered after a while, looking at Leo’s face for only a second, fearing that he might not be able to turn his eyes away if he allowed himself to look any longer. Leo turned his head slightly to look at Paulo, giving him a smile so small it almost wasn’t there. 

The mood in the changing room was somber, and it hadn’t improved by the time they got onto the bus which was to take them to their temporary home at the sports center in Bronnitsy. When they got to the hotel Leo lingered at the back of the group as everyone entered the lobby and started heading towards their respective rooms. Paulo was walking just in front of him with his roommate Pipa, and Paulo felt like he should say something, but with Pipa there it felt odd and so he remained silent. Leo’s room was at the beginning of the same corridor as that of Paulo and Pipa, and as they reached the door to Leo’s room, he grabbed Paulo’s arm, attracting the attention of not only Pipa, but also Kun and Cristian, who had joined their silent little group.

“Got a minute?” Leo asked, looking slightly awkward, and once again not meeting Paulo’s eyes. Everyone had stopped, and Paulo had three sets of eyes looking curiously at him, but he only had eyes for Leo, who seemed somehow vulnerable, and who must have been desperate for Paulo’s company since he asked for it in front of everyone. 

“Of course,” Paulo said. Leo nodded once, looking at the floor, before turning to Kun, whom he shared a room with, and asking: “You mind?”

“It’s fine, I’ll go and play Fifa in the common room or something. Come get me when you’ve finished,” Kun replied with a sympathetic smile. The words “when you’ve finished” made Paulo blush. He didn’t think Kun was aware of his and Leo’s… arrangement, but the choice of words just sounded so explicit, so dirty, that he couldn’t help the color rise to his face. 

Pipa looked curiously at Paulo before they all left, and Paulo guessed that he would have to answer some questions once he got to their room. That was nothing new though, it wouldn’t be the first time he would have to come up with some vague answer to where he had been, what had taken so long, or why he had red marks on the insides of his thighs. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Leo pushed Paulo against it and kissed him with such urgency that it made Paulo feel dizzy. He gasped in surprise, before quickly matching the determination of Leo’s movements, his hands moving up to gently grab the older man’s hair and his tongue pushing into his mouth. There was nothing chaste or sweet about their kiss; it was pure passion and want, the pace dictated by the fact that they only had little time for their escapades before someone would get suspicious. Paulo loved the way it felt to be trapped between the door and Leo’s strong body pushing against him, and he felt arousal starting to build in the pit of his stomach when he thought about where this would lead. 

He ran his hands along Leo’s back, feeling the muscles bunch up, and soon he lifted his t-shirt slightly, needing to feel the smooth skin. Leo responded with a small moan and by biting on Paulo’s bottom lip. Paulo could feel Leo’s cock starting to get hard between them, and he thrusted his hips purposefully against Leo, seeking friction. Their kisses got less and less coherent as they started to grind harder against each other, and Paulo let out an embarrassingly loud gasp when Leo moved his hips just right. It had only been a few days since the last time they did this, but god, Paulo had missed it, and he kissed Leo hard to try to tell him that.

Leo cupped Paulo’s face in his hands, and broke away from the kiss, looking deep into Paulo’s eyes. 

“I need you,” he whispered desperately, breathlessly, and it made Paulo feel like he was drowning under a wave of emotions that those simple words caused. For a long moment he was unable to do anything but look into those dark brown eyes, letting himself get lost in them, letting himself feel all those things he wasn’t supposed to feel for this man. Paulo eventually rested his forehead gently against Leo’s, slowing everything down, and once his breath got slightly steadier, he quietly answered: “I’m yours”. 

Leo’s hands fell from Paulo’s face, and as he pulled him into a hug, Paulo buried his face in the crook of Leo’s neck and breathed in his scent. Leo’s beard felt scratchy against his skin, but it was wonderful. Everything about Leo was wonderful. They stayed like that for a moment, holding on to each other, so close together they could only barely breathe. 

“Come here,” Leo said as he moved away and grasped Paulo’s hand. Paulo let himself be led to one of the two single beds in the room. Leo sat down on the edge of it and pulled Paulo close to him before lifting the hem of Paulo’s t-shirt and kissing the bare skin on his stomach tenderly. His hands moved to massage Paulo’s ass, the roughness contrasting starkly with the gentle treatment his tummy was receiving, and it elicited a broken “yes” from Paulo. One of Leo’s hands dipped under the waistband of Paulo’s shorts and underwear, and his fingers soon found their way to Paulo’s hole. Paulo’s cock twitched in his shorts as he let out a moan, and Leo huffed out a small laugh. He kept running one of his fingers over Paulo’s hole and started pulling down his shorts. Paulo helped, and he also removed his t-shirts, so that he was left standing naked in front of Leo, who now finally looked at Paulo’s face. At first the look on his face was soft, almost fond, but it swiftly turned into something more harsh. 

“Get the lube and a condom,” he said, removing his hands from Paulo’s body. Being well aware of the fact that Leo kept both items in a vanity on the desk, Paulo wasted no time retrieving them. When he returned to the bedside Leo got up, taking the two things from his hand. 

“Lie down, on your stomach,” he instructed, and Paulo obliged. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Leo remove his own t-shirt, and he couldn’t help it, he just had to touch him, and so he turned around and sat up, making grabby hands at his lover. Leo just raised an eyebrow, looking thoroughly unimpressed, but after a moment he got on the bed, kneeling between Paulo’s legs and let himself get pulled into the hug Paulo was silently asking for. Paulo ran his hands all over his back while they kissed, but soon he wanted more than just Leo’s lips, and so he moved first to kiss his neck, and then his chest, before sucking on one of his nipples. Leo let out a harsh breath when Paulo simultaneously flicked his other nipple, which made Paulo more eager, and so he moved his other hand to loosely grab Leo’s hard cock through his pants. Paulo couldn’t wait for Leo to fuck him, and the thought of that made his own cock leak a bit of precome. Leo’s breathing was getting more labored, and although he was clearly enjoying the treatment, it wasn't long before he grabbed Paulo by the hair and pulled him away. 

“We haven’t really got time for that, love,” he said, tone both mocking and regretful, his thumb drawing small circles into Paulo’s scalp. “Get on your hands and knees,” he continued before removing the rest of his clothes, and Paulo once again obeyed him, this time more reluctantly. There was an odd energy between the two of them, and for the first time since they began doing this… thing, Paulo wasn’t sure what Leo really wanted. He had guessed that Leo just wanted to fuck him senseless, be a little rough, get the disappointment out of his system, but the way he had hugged him, the way his hands had gently moved on Paulo shoulders and neck just moments earlier suggested something else. 

Paulo turned his head slightly when he felt Leo’s hands on his ass. Leo was looking at him, but lowered his gaze the second their eyes met. Instead he took the lube that had been abandoned on the bed earlier, squeezing some of it on his fingers and slicking up Paulo’s hole. Paulo jerked forward slightly, surprised by the feeling, and let out a small keening sound. Leo ran his thumb around Paulo’s entrance slowly a few times before pushing in the tip of his finger. Paulo tensed up, but when Leo’s other hand came to rest on his buttock he relaxed, feeling reassured and grounded. Leo then began to push his thumb further in, and Paulo responded by moving his hips back to meet his movements. They got into a rhythm that became progressively faster, Paulo making more and more eager noises, until Leo pulled his finger out and wiped the excess lube off his fingers at the back of Paulo’s thigh. Paulo buried his face in the sheets making a displeased sound, not liking the stickiness on his skin, but as he heard the sound of Leo putting on the condom, it didn’t really matter anymore. 

“Fuck yes… Please fuck me,” he whispered into the sheets as he felt Leo line himself up at his entrance. The only response he got was Leo pushing in, and it was everything Paulo wanted right then. He closed his eyes and tried to relax his muscles, but it still hurt, and it was the best kind of pain. He hissed loudly, and it made Leo stop and put a hand on his back. 

“It’s okay, keep going… please,” Paulo managed between ragged breaths. Leo pushed in all the way and kept still for a few seconds before pulling out again, and then starting to slowly fuck Paulo. He built up the rhythm steadily, and Paulo’s moans got louder and louder, even though he tried to keep quiet since their teammates were literally just feet away from them in the next room. Leo held his hands firmly on Paulo’s hips, and for Paulo it felt familiar, and he no longer worried about not being able to give Leo what he needed; he knew he was doing good. There were no need for words, he simply understood that Leo was getting what he needed.

The dirty sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as Leo moved his hips faster, and Paulo cried out into the pillow. Leo reacted immediately by grabbing on to Paulo’s sides and lifting him up onto his knees, his cock never leaving Paulo’s body. Leo put his arms around Paulo, and clapped one hand on his mouth, hushing him. Instead of apologizing Paulo sucked Leo’s thumb into his mouth, twirling his tongue all around it, making small pleased noises, trying to concentrate less on what was going on between his legs.

Leo soon pulled his thumb out of Paulo’s mouth and moved his hand downwards, to grab Paulo’s cock. He ran his spit slick thumb just under the head of Paulo’s length, and Paulo closed his eyes and tried not to come. 

“I want to see your face,” Leo whispered when Paulo was about to reach his climax. He said it so quietly, Paulo almost thought he had imagined it. But Leo pulled out and maneuvered Paulo to lie on his back on the bed. Leo climbed on top of him, and just looked at his face for a few moments, his hands on either side of Paulo’s head. Paulo put his hands on Leo’s back and moved them in slow circles, again wondering why Leo was being so… gentle, so careful with him. It wasn’t how things usually were between them, and Paulo had come to accept that. Hell, sometimes Leo barely took the time to kiss him, and now he was once again looking into Paulo’s eyes all quiet and thoughtful. Paulo could keep his feelings for Leo under wraps as long as there was nothing romantic in the way Leo treated him, but right now he was struggling. 

The moment was over as quickly as it had begun, when Leo nudged one of Paulo’s thighs, wanting his legs wider apart. He then pushed in and started fucking Paulo with a relentless pace, but he also reached down and caught Paulo’s lips in kiss, which soon turned into the both of them moaning into each other’s mouth’s. Paulo was holding on to Leo for all he had, his legs wrapped around Leo’s waist and his hands holding on to Leo’s upper back, at times coming up to grip his hair. He kissed Leo’s neck, his cheeks, his shoulders, but soon Leo shifted slightly, so that he was able to wrap his hand around Paulo’s cock, which made Paulo groan in pleasure.

“You like that? Tell me how much you like it,” Leo said between heavy breaths. And that was definitely something new. Paulo was so surprised by Leo’s request that he answered him truthfully: 

“I love it, feels so good… Oh… Fuck I love the way you make me feel, Leo… Only you can… ah, yes… only you can make me feel this way.” 

Leo started moving his hand up and down Paulo’s shaft, and Paulo felt like crying, overwhelmed by everything. Leo was still fucking him fast and hard, but he kissed Paulo on the cheek, and that did it for Paulo. He came with a whimper, biting his own fist so he wouldn’t scream, and Leo kept stroking him through it, his come painting white ribbons over Leo’s hand and his own stomach. 

Leo pulled out and got rid of the condom, and he kissed Paulo deep and eagerly as he started stroking himself. As he came he gave a small shout that was muffled by Paulo’s lips, and as his orgasm subsided, he collapsed on Paulo, buried his face in the crook of his neck, quietly whispering “Oh, Paulo”. 

For a moment Paulo let himself imagine that this was real, that they could go to sleep and wake up next to each other in the morning. That there could be lazy kisses and cuddling in front of the TV, walks on the beach and romantic dinners. He closed his eyes and let himself feel every inch of Leo, his hands drawing random patterns on his back, as the other man was still catching his breath after his orgasm. 

Leo lifted his head after a while and kissed Paulo with such care and delicacy that Paulo almost started to believe that the little fairytale he made up in his head had become reality.

“You mean a lot to me,” Leo said as he cupped Paulo’s cheek. “You know that right? This isn’t… I mean… I wouldn’t want to do this with just anyone,” he continued. A smile spread across Paulo’s lips, and he nodded slightly as he whispered his reply: “You mean the world to me”.

They lay there for a few more moments, just holding each other, until Leo pointed out that Kun and Pipa probably were starting to get suspicious. Paulo felt like getting up was a Herculean task, but when Leo suggested they shower together, it felt slightly less bad. The kisses continued as the water hit their bodies, and as Leo started to wash Paulo’s hair, then his body, touching carefully the sensitive areas between his legs, Paulo thought he had never felt so loved in his entire life. 

When he finally came back to his and Pipa’s room, Pipa was lying on the bed looking at something on his laptop. He took one look at Paulo and laughed a little, shaking his head.  
“What?” Paulo asked.

“I see you took a shower,” he answered, still grinning, his eyes moving back to his laptop.

“Umm… yeah, me and Leo actually went for a run, and then we showered at the gym.” Paulo was too tired and fucked out to think properly, but he thought he sounded reasonably believable as he said that. 

“And I guess Leo tripped and fell right on you and caused all that beard burn?” Pipa asked, pointing lazily at Paulo’s face, still smiling at his laptop. Paulo tried to say something, but Pipa put his laptop away and looked at Paulo with kind eyes. “It’s okay, I figured out something was going on a long time ago. You know what you’re doing? Like… you’re not getting yourself hurt, are you?” Pipa asked, and Paulo was so happy to have friend like him. 

“I think I know what I’m doing, yeah,” he said hesitantly, feeling bad for having lied to one of his best friends, but not being ready to tell the story of how desperately he was in love with Leo.


End file.
